Question: Simplify the expression. $(5a+8)(a-6)$
Answer: First distribute the ${5a+8}$ onto the ${a}$ and ${-6}$ $ = {a}({5a+8}) + {-6}({5a+8})$ Then distribute the ${a}.$ $ = ({a} \times {5a}) + ({a} \times {8}) + {-6}({5a+8})$ $ = 5a^{2} + 8a + {-6}({5a+8})$ Then distribute the ${-6}$ $ = 5a^{2} + 8a + ({-6} \times {5a}) + ({-6} \times {8})$ $ = 5a^{2} + 8a - 30a - 48$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 5a^{2} - 22a - 48$